Common Fears
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: When Emma had said she and Killian understood each other, she hadn't realized just how much they were alike. After almost losing each other twice in forty eight hours, they don't want to be separated. Their fears finally weigh too heavily and they open up to each other. Emma's relieved to tell him why she's been pushing him away, but Killian's pretty relieved, too.


**Just a little something I came up with because holy crap on a cracker we are getting the Captain Swan Movie Part 2 and my emotions aren't capable of handling it.**

OUAT

If Killian Jones was a lovesick teenage boy –which he most certainly wasn't– he'd have squealed when Emma told him the reason she'd been keeping him at arm's length was because she was terrified of losing him, not because she didn't trust him. All this time he'd thought she just didn't reciprocate the feelings he had for her, but no… they both feared the same thing.

His Swan was currently sitting in her magical yellow carriage _thinking_. And he most certainly wasn't spying on her –Killian Jones may be many things, but he did not watch people for the hell of it (that would be creepy, and he was definitely a charming rapscallion).

Okay so maybe he _was_ spying on her just a little bit. But who could blame him? They'd both almost died in the past two days, so he wasn't ready to let her out of his sight. If her parents insisted on coddling their newborn and pay no attention to her turmoil, then he would.

While that may have been part of the reason he was watching her, he couldn't lie to himself; he wanted to tell her about Milah and, eventually, Baelfire. He liked to pride himself on his fearlessness. At least, Captain Hook did. But Emma never saw him as Captain Hook; no, she saw past his façade and immediately recognized Killian Jones, the lonely, lost man who'd been abandoned and hurt more times than he could count on his one hand. She saw the man who he tried desperately to hide behind the hardened exterior and the innuendos.

He knew how hard it was for her to open up to him and admit that she was scared of losing him; he was feeling it now, trying to decide if he should do the same and offer some of his past to her.

As it usually went with his Swan, he decided against his better (or what he assumed was better) judgment and made his way to her magical carriage. He tapped lightly on the window, causing her to jump and try to glare… it didn't work; her face melted into a smile.

"You can't even stay away ten minutes," she smirked.

"What can I say, you draw me in," he shrugged and scratched at the back of his ear in the way that she found oh-so-adorable.

"Maybe you should come _in_ here, it's freezing out."

Climbing into the passenger seat, Killian said, "Says the woman who nearly froze to death yesterday."

"Yeah, well, I think my threshold for cold weather increased by about thirty degrees… or would it be decreased?" She mulled it over for a moment, "Do you know what I'm trying to day?"

"Love, I always know what you're trying to say," he pushed a piece of her blonde locks off her forehead and gazed into her eyes. The sudden proximity sparked something in Emma, and she leaned over the center console for a kiss. It was awkward to say the least, due to the angles of their bodies, but they made it work. They always did, no matter what they were dealing with.

"Thank you for finally telling me why you've been pushing me away," he whispered.

"It's the least I could do, Killian. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it just… it felt like if I said it, it would happen. I'd lose you." The mere thought of Killian dying nearly set off another bout of tears, but she stubbornly kept them at bay. There were times she really wasn't too fond of the apparent effects of having a family, namely, her all-over-the-place-emotions.

"No, I get it, Emma." Normally, she'd scoff because there was _no freaking way_ any other human being could know her, could understand her and what she'd been through her entire life. But she'd never had someone who was a kindred spirit, someone who put her above everything and everyone… she'd never had Killian Jones.

"I believe you," she said quietly, her green eyes staring into his blue ones, trying desperately to get him to understand that she fully trusted him. "And somehow I don't think it's because you're the Emma Swan encyclopedia."

"No, it isn't," he chuckled. He turned and faced forward, trying to find a way to verbalize the words and pictures that had played in his mind every night for three hundred years –until he met the woman sitting next to him. She placed a hand on his lap and said,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sure it's not a story full of sunshine and roses."

"It's alright, Love. Besides, you deserve to know, especially after being so honest with me." He took a deep breath and started slowly. "You know about Milah. She was my first love… we were true love… she was murdered." He paused and swallowed hard, tamping down the hate he felt toward the Crocodile. "Her heart was ripped out and crushed." Emma squeezed his leg, wishing her arm was able to reach his right hand so she could hold it instead. "Some time later, I found her son, Baelfire –Neal– and took him aboard my ship. I grew quite fond of the boy… perhaps even saw him as a son. Rumplestiltskin had told him I killed his mother, when the opposite happened. I tried explaining to him, but he wouldn't have it. He left."

Not knowing what else to say, Emma blurted, "That sucks."

"It does indeed," Killian gave a humorless laugh. "My point, Lass, is that while you're afraid of losing me, I'm just as afraid of losing you. I've never been more desperate in my life than when you were trapped in that ice cave."

"Wow," she breathed.

"Are you angry?" He asked worriedly.

"No, not at all, um…" she ran a hand threw her hair, trying to keep her breathing steady. "It's just, the only three people who have ever expressed a fear of losing me are my parents and Henry. The first two are kind of obligated to not want me dead, though, right? And I'm Henry's mom, so he kind of needs me alive. I'm just not used to someone who has no obligation to care about me to care about me as much as you do. It's a lot to take in." She shook off her own insecurities and looked at him determinedly. "Killian, you don't have to worry about me dying from a heart amputation. In Neverland, Cora tried to take my heart, but she couldn't. No one can remove it from my chest. And as for other mortal injuries, well, you're not the only one who excels at surviving." She gave him a reassuring smile. "And I promise no more running. I won't just take off on you, okay?"

"Oh, thank gods," Killian pulled her into a crushing hug despite the way the console bit into his ribs. "I'd assumed you blasted her back before she could attempt to take it."

"You saw that? How'd you see it, you were unconscious?"

"Love, I've been an expert at sword fighting for three hundred years, you couldn't possibly have believed that you bested me in my area of expertise."

"Knocking you out is kind of _my_ area of expertise."

"That may be true, and you may be amazing at many things, but sword fighting is _my thing_."

"Alright, calm down. Just don't tell David, he might start hating you again." After pausing for a moment of thought, she said, "Wait a second… so when you told me that the power inside me is… me… you weren't just saying that to make me feel better? You legitimately saw what happened at Lake Nostos?"

"Love, where have you been for this entire conversation?"

"No, I know, I'd just always assumed you were saying things because I needed a pep-talk."

"Have I ever told you a lie?"

"No," she rolled her eyes and smirked. Damn pirate.

"Well, there's your answer." They went in for another kiss, this time, a softer one.

"I feel better," Emma whispered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "I never thought I'd say that after talking about anything."

"Me too, Love."

While she was quite content with her head against his (even if there _was_ a console stabbing into her side), a thought suddenly made her jump away from him.

"Oh my God. We're making out in my car like two teenagers who are hiding from my parents."

"Well, we kind of are. For some reason, I don't see David nor your lovely mother being too happy to know we're… doing what we're doing."

"We are adults, Killian, this is ridiculous."

"I do think your father's warmed up to me, though. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I can see us becoming friends once this latest crisis is taken care of."

"As you oh-so-eloquently told me when we went on our time travelling adventure, it takes Sn– Mary Margaret, whoever the hell she is, a while to acknowledge that she does, in fact, like someone."

"I was merely pointing out–"

"I know," she silenced him with a kiss. "Just–" She was cut off by her cell phone.

"You didn't answer when I hit the 'Emma' button, you need to answer."

"Shh." She read the text.

"They're looking for me, um…" She climbed out of the car, and he followed suit. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, Killian."

"I trust you," He said, reciprocating her earlier words. "I won't go anywhere, either. Pirate's honor."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Emma," he smiled back. With that, the two parted ways. Before she could even get halfway across the street, she turned around and called out his name. When she knew she had his attention, she said,

"That woman was trying to hurt you and Elsa earlier. I'm assuming David and I will keep Elsa with as at the apartment, so maybe… maybe you could just come back with us, too. You trigger my magic, you help me control it. If the Snow Queen figures it out, she might, you know…"

"Of course," he nodded, and with a few long strides, he was at her side in an instant. "Besides, if that woman tries to go after Elsa again, I should be there to help you control your magic." They both knew the second reason barely even count, but he wanted to make her feel better because he highly doubted she'd ever asked someone to stay with her because she was too afraid to let them out of her sight.

"I'm sorry to be such a clingy pain in the ass. I don't know why I'm reacting like this." Killian knew, though. He knew it was true love but he didn't want to say it until she was ready to hear it, or maybe even come to the conclusion on her own.

"It's quite alright, Love. I'm certainly not complaining." He held onto her arm lightly. "By the way, you did amazing today. Once you finally start believing in yourself, I know you'll get control of your magic in no time."

"Thank you," she smiled and ducked her head. "Now come on. I could use another hot chocolate."

Neither David nor Snow questioned the pair when they reentered Granny's. In fact, quite the opposite happened. David sent Killian a nod of approval –and perhaps there was pride in his eyes– and while Snow definitely gave him a warning mama-bear look, she didn't seem entirely disapproving, either. Yes, Killian wasn't complaining at all.

And Emma? Emma was as happy as she could be, considering yet another person was trying to hurt her family. But she knew they would be alright; they had each other, after all.


End file.
